GOLDEN MAGNAE JUNGKOOK (DISCONTINUE)
by Minki ARMY
Summary: Jungkok X YOONMIN X VHOPE X NAMJIN. GARA GARA JUNGKOOK.
1. Chapter 1

**GOLDEN MAGNAE JUNGKOOK**

Pair :

 _Jimin X Yoongi ( YoonMin )_

 _V X Jhope ( VHope )_

 _Namjoon X Jin ( NamJin )_

Cast :

 _Jungkook_

 _Jimin_

 _Min Yoongi_

 _V_

 _Jhope_

 _Namjoon_

 _Jin_

 _ **GOLDEN MAGNAE JUNGKOOK**_

.

.

.

 _BANGTAN_

 _BANGTAN_

 _BANG_

 _BANGTAN !_

.

.

.

NO LIKE NO READ

.

.

.

IF YOU LIKE, ENJOY THIS !

.

.

.

Mendengar kata GOLDEN MAGNAE pasti pemikiran orang-orang akan terarah pada boy grup yang sebentar lagi merayakan 2 tahun debut mereka BANGTAN SONYEONDAN atau panggil saja mereka BTS. Satu-satunya boy grup yang memiliki GOLDEN MAGNAE. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan pada semua penduduk seoul, atau tanyakan pada semua pecinta KPOP di berbagai belahan dunia.

 _JUNGKOOK YANG AHLI DALAM SEGALA HAL_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG JAGO OLAHRAGA_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG JAGO DANCE_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG SUARANYA BAGUS_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG JAGO RAP_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG JAGO MENULIS LIRIK DAN MEMBUAT LAGU_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG TERTAMPAN_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG COOL_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG PUNYA TUBUH TINGGI DAN KEREN_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG PUNYA HIDUNG TERBAGUS_

 _JUNGKOOK YANG MENGERJAKAN SEGALANYA DENGAN BAIK BAHKAN MEMASAKPUN BISA_

Jungkook memang beruntung terlahir sebagai seorang yang sempurna. Tidak jarang juga hyung-hyungnya merasa iri dengan semua prestasi yang di miliki magnae ini. jungkook selalu di banggakan di grupnya, jungkook yang disayangi oleh semua hyungnya. jungkook yang punya fans terbanyak di BTS. Jungkook yang sempurna.

TAPI TIDAK HARI INI

Hari ini jadwalnya para member BTS untuk berolahraga. Sebenarnya tidak pergi berolahragapun tidak jadi masalah karena kegiatan BTS di atas panggung sudah termasuk olahraga mengingat bagaimana sulitnya gerakan dance mereka belum lagi mereka harus bernyanyi sambil menari. Benar-benar menguras tenaga. tapi tetap saja itu berbeda bagi boy grup yang ketujuh membernya tampan-tampan dan kece badai ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali semua member sudah siap dengan pakaian olahraganya sesuai dengan jenis olahraga yang akan mereka mainkan. Sangat terlihat di wajah mereka bagaimana antusiasnya menyambut hari olahraga ini. Jin dan Joon ( Namjin ) memutuskan bermain tenis meja. V dan Jhope ( Vhope ) bermain tenis lapangan dan Jimin Yoongi ( YoonMin ) bermain basket.

 _VHOPE_

Pasangan ini adalah pasangan paling ribut diantara semua. Tidak peduli dimana tempatnya jika V atau Jhope ingin memutuskan sesuatu maka akan ada perdebatan yang panjang disana. Sama seperti pagi ini. gara-gara melihat tayangan pertandingan bulu tangkis di televisi semalam V jadi ingin memainkan permainan itu dan akhirnya harus melalui perang mulut dengan kekasihnya yang ternyata lebih memilih ke tempat gym. Jhope ternyata tidak suka olahraga di luar ruangan karena tidak suka panas. Jadilah mereka saling beradu mulut mulai dari bangun tidur bahkan saat mandi V terus meneriakkan kata Bulu tangkis di dalam kamar mandi. Sampai akhirnya manager hyung datang dan memberitahu keduanya. TIDAK ADA BULU TANGKIS APALAGI GYM. Pagi ini VHope akan bermain tenis lapangan. HOPIE (sapaan sayang V untuk Jhope) hanya bisa PASRAH. Berhubung rasa cinta hopie pada V masih lebih besar dibandingkan Gym jadi Hopie terima-terima saja.

 _YOONMIN_

Pasangan satu ini berbeda dengan Vhope. Pasangan ini lebih tenang dari semuanya, mengambil keputusannya-pun lebih mudah dari yang lain. Mengingat kekasih tersayangnya sangat jago dan sangat suka bermain basket jadi jimin memilih mengikuti apa yang kekasihnya sukai. Lagipula Jimin juga suka dengan basket meskipun dia tidak sejago Yoongi dalam bermain tapi Jimin sangat senang. Kapan lagi punya waktu luang melakukan hal yang paling disukai kekasih manisnya. Yoongi juga sangat bahagia karena memiliki jimin. Asal tahu saja, yoongi itu suka ketenangan yoongi tidak suka keributan dan Tuhan sudah baik padanya karena mengirimkannya kekasih yang penurut jadi yoongi tidak perlu repot-repot memperdebatkan ini dan itu.

Sebenarnya yoongi tidak bilang akan bermain basket, tapi jimin tahu. Namanya juga cinta. Ada semacam kontak batin di antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

 _NAMJIN_

Hampir sama dengan YOONMIN , pasangan ini tidak suka perdebatan. Keduanya cenderung saling mengalah. Jin selalu suka dengan semua ide dari kekasih jeniusnya itu. karena sudah sangat percaya dengan Namjoon jadi Jin tidak banyak berbuat disini, dia lebih menyerahkan segalanya pada Namjoon. Tidak mungkin Namjoon mengajaknya bermain basket karena keduanya tahu tidak ada yang jago berolahraga diantara mereka apalagi bermain basket. jadilah mereka memilih olahraga yang mudah dan tidak membutuhkan banyak pergerakan yaitu Tenis meja.

Oh tidak, tunggu. Ada seseorang yang tertinggal. Sang golden magnae Jungkook. Untuk pertama kalinya jungkook ingin pindah profesi tidak mau jadi golden magnae lagi. menurutnya semua itu tidak berguna sekarang. Semua talenta yang ia punya, semua pujian dari oranglain tidak ada artinya sekarang karena Jungkook tidak punya pasangan tidak seperti hyung-hyungnya yang berpasang-pasangan dan bisa saling berbagi. Magnae yang malang.

.

.

.

 _ **GOLDEN MAGNAE JUNGKOOK**_

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya malas dipinggiran garis putih lapangan persegi panjang yang dibagi menjadi dua oleh sebuah jaring, di dalamnya ada dua orang yang sedang asik bermain sesekali tertawa bersama juga saling mengumpat bersama. Itu pasangan ribut VHope, mereka mengenakan celana pendek selutut yang santai dan baju putih , panjang lengannya sekitar 3/4 , ada tulisan angka di sisi depan dan belakang bajunya. Mungkin itu tanggal jadian mereka atau angka kesukaan mereka. Vhope juga menggunakan topi snapback yang diputar kebelakang. Meski suka bertengkar, mereka tetap kompak rupanya.

Keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati permainan meskipun beberapa kali salah satu dari mereka harus berlari kesana kemari memunguti bola yang dipukul sembarang arah oleh salah satunya lagi. Tapi setidaknya mereka terlihat sangat bahagia karena suara tawa keduanya memenuhi seluruh lapangan sunyi ini. jangan lupakan wasit yang sudah dari tadi memijat pelipisnya di dekat papan skor pusing melihat permainan pasangan absurd itu.

" _Hopie hyung.. gantian dong, kookie juga mau main. "_

" _Tunggu sampai salah satu dari kami kalah ya kookie ? "_

Jungkook sakit jantung, kepalanya juga tiba-tiba pusing. Menunggu V mengalahkan Hopie atau menunggu Hopie mengalahkan V itu sama saja pekerjaan bodoh bagi jungkook karena sejak tadi jungkook sudah berada di pinggiran lapangan dan mengamati keduanya terus bermain tanpa satu skor-pun tercetak di papan skor. keduanya sama, sama-sama tidak tau bermain tenis lapangan dengan benar tapi tetap bermain. HUU~ JUNGKOOK CORET PASANGAN INI. VHOPE CORET

Jungkook meninggalkan lapangan tenis beralaskan semen itu menuju satu lapangan lainnya yang berada di dalam ruangan tak jauh dari lapangan yang tadi. Suara sepatu dan lantai lapangan yang saling bergesekan memenuhi ruangan itu, jungkook semakin bersemangat mendengarnya hingga ia berlari kecil sampai di barisan kursi yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari garis pinggir lapangan basket mini itu. pasangan terselubung YOONMIN rupanya. Keduanya mengenakan baju tanpa lengan singlet yang sama hanya saja warnanya berbeda, jimin warna merah dan yoongi mengenakan warna hitam kesukaannya, celana basket mereka juga sama persis bahkan kos kaki dan sepatunya-pun benar-benar sama. _GOD..SWEET BANGET MEREKA._ kookie jadi gregetan sendiri. ngomong-ngomong Mereka sedang serius berebut bola basket di tengah lapangan coklat di penuhi beberapa garis itu. Ah sekarang jungkook ingin main basket juga.

" _Jimin gantian yah ? aku mau main sama yoongi hyung juga "_

" _iya kookie tunggulah sebentar sampai aku mengalahkan Yoongi hyung "_

 _-_-"_

" _Satu lagi. Kenapa semua orang bodoh hari ini punya keinginan tinggi sih ? "_

batin jungkook berteriak jiwanya terbang entah kemana. Ia tidak habis pikir akan di perlakukan seperti ini oleh para hyungnya. Tadi V Dan sekarang jimin, ayolah Jim pacarmu itu mantan kapten basket. Bagaimana kau bisa punya cita-cita setinggi itu ? mengalahkan yoongi hyung ? kalahkan saja dengan dance mu. Keluar dari lapangan dan biarkan jungkook bermain. Jungkook sudah lelah. Sudah hampir siang tapi jungkook belum juga memainkan satupun jenis olahraga baik itu tenis lapangan maupun basket.

 _BANG SHIH HYUK PD-NIM TOLONG BERIKAN KOOKIE COUPLE JUGAAAAAAA huweeeeee :'(_

" _kamu masih kecil kook jangan main couple-couple-an dulu. Lagian hyung-hyungmu selalu bersamamu jadi kamu tidak akan kesepian. "_

Bayangan PD-nim Bang yang datang tiba-tiba dipikiran jungkook membuatnya memandang ragu ke sekeliling ruangan, takut PD-nim benar-benar datang. Tapi Hanya ada jimin dan yoongi yang masih sibuk kejar-kejaran di tengah lapangan sana.

" _Jadi benar itu hanya hayalanku saja. Atau jangan-jangan-_

 _Tuhannnn, jangan bercanda dengan kookie._

 _Kau tidak bermaksud men-couplekanku dengan PD-nim kan ?_

ANDWAEEEEE !

Jungkook terus bergelayut dengan berbagai pemikirannya tentang PD-nim yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya sementara dua orang hyung di seberang sana hanya sibuk dengan dunianya. Jungkook dilupakan. Jungkook di abaikan lagi. Duo mini-mini itu sama saja dengan Vhope. Semuanya tega dengan magnaenya. YOONMIN CORET.

Setidaknya jungkook masih punya satu harapan. Harapan terakhir. Masih ada satu pasangan lagi yang belum jungkook tahu keberadaannya. Meninggalkan jimin yang masih tidak bisa mengalahkan skor yoongi, jungkook melanjutkan perjalanannya menemukan dua orang yang akan jadi tumpuan terakhirnya. Dua orang yang semoga saja bisa mengabulkan cita-citanya untuk memainkan satu saja jenis olahraga hari ini. ia Sang Leader jenius Namjoon dan pasangannya Princess Kim seokjin cetar membahana badai lalu lintas /skip.

" _oh shitt ! njoon...jangan keras-keras dong. "_

" _iya ini udah di pelanin kok sayang "_

" _ahhh... tuh kan "_

" _mian mian, aku janji lebih lembut lagi hyung. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi "_

Langkah jungkook terhenti di depan satu ruangan lain yang tidak berpintu. Kakinya merespon cepat sarafnya yang mengatakan bahwa suara yang di dengarnya barusan adalah suara yang tidak asing. Matanya membulat dan sekali lagi suara PD-nim terdengar ditelinganya, _" itu Namjoon dan Jin. "_

 _OH MY GOD, ada apa denganku ?_

 _PD-nim lagi ?_

 _jangan-jangan dia malaikat yang tuhan kirim untukku?_

 _TIDAKKK_

 _Tapi ada apa dengan Hyung itu ? apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana ?_

" _HYUNG JANGAN MERUSAK PIKIRAN ANAK YANG MASIH POLOS SEPERTIKU DONG "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _jungkook ? ngapain teriak-teriak disitu ? "_

" _hyung tuh yang teriak-teriak . hyung ini olahraga atau apa sih di dalam? teriakannya gak lucu tau -_-"_

" _LOH ? cuma main kok "_

" _huwee...main apaan ? hyung, kookie masih polos. Masih pure. Tolong jangan racuni pikiran anak polos seperti kookie. "_

" _kya...bocah ini. hyung lagi main tenis meja. Kamu mikir apa? "_

BLANK SEKETIKA.

" _gak kok hyung hehehe"_

Jungkook bisa berbahagia sekarang karena telah berhasil menemukan harapan terakhir yang mampu membawanya pada pintu gerbang impiannya, yaitu berolahraga. Yah meskipun olahraga yang satu ini tidak begitu menguras tenaga berbeda dengan basket dan tenis lapangan tapi jungkook mau saja. Sudah berjam-jam jungkook menghabiskan waktu menunggu kedua hyungnya yang sama-sama berada di magnae line mau memberinya kesempatan bermain tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. V dan jimin suka lupa diri dan lupa kookie kalau sudah berduaan dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Kan tidak lucu kalau kookie harus main tenis lapangan sendiri. Lapangan basketnya juga sudah di pakai jimin dan yoongi.

Namjoon dan Jin saat itu mengenakan celana yang hampir sama dengan V dan hopie. Celana selutut yang santai warna baju mereka juga sama PUTIH, bedanya Namjin mengenakan baju Tshirt dengan beberapa tulisan di bagian depannya. Sepatu Namjin sangat berbeda tapi kos kaki mereka sama, sama-sama bergambar super mario, kesukaan Jin tentunya.

" _hyung.. kasihani kookie "_

" _wae ? "_

" _kookie mau main juga tapi gak ada pasangan :( "_

" _yaudah sini gantian Njoon yang istirahat trus kita main. "_

" _jinjja ? aahh Jin hyung yang terbaik –buing:) buing:) buing buing :)"_

" _Hah jungkook ber-aegyo? WHAT THE 0_o "_

Kabar gembira untuk semua member BTS. Aegyo sang golden magnae yang telah di sembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun kini muncul di permukaan dan orang yang beruntung melihatnya adalah pasangan maut NAMJIN. Percayalah kalau 40 hari kedepan kehidupan Namjin akan sejahtera karena telah berhasil menemukan salah satu keajaiban dunia yang langka.

Berhubung Namjoon leader disini jadi dia harus mengayomi dan melindungi sang magnae. Pasrah saja. Kalau jungkook kabur karena tidak di izinkan main tenis, BTS bisa dalam bahaya. Lagipula aegyo-nya jungkook itu mematikan. Mematikan urat saraf yang sering tegang karena kelakuan member BTS yang terlampau jauh dari kata WARAS. Namjoon jadi gemas sendiri pada magnaenya. Apalagi tetua BTS Jin. Kim seok Jin pacarnya namjoon itu sudah dari tadi mencubit pipi tembemnya Jungkook sampai meninggalkan warna kemerahan. Kalau begini rugi deh jungkook pake makeup mahal-mahal toh akhirnya wajahnya di rusak sama Si tetua Jin yang setiap saat setiap waktu ber-aegyo. _Sadar umur dong Jin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _hyung...waktunya pulang ! "_

" _manajer hyung sudah daritadi menunggu di mobil tuh."_

Sungguh, jungkook baru sekali mengayunkan raket tenis mejanya dan itupun harus berakhir di lantai karena saking semangatnya bola pimpong itu di smash keras olehnya hingga bola pimpongnya terlempar jauh. Mata jungkook membulat. APA INI ? Golden magnae yang malang. VHope dan YoonMin datang dengan langkah santainya berteriak ke arah tiga orang yang baru saja mau memulai permainannya. V memegang raket tenis lapangan dan menopangnya di pundaknya dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Hopie kekasihnya yang terlihat mempesona berjalan dengan tangan yang satunya ia masukkan di saku celananya. Yoongi berjalan sambil men-dribble bola basket kesukaannya hingga menimbulkan suara benturan bola basket dan lantai, seirama dengan langkah kakinya, tubuh mungilnya di rangkul jimin dari samping. Masih ada keringat di pelipis mereka, tandanya merek benar-benar menikmati hari olahraga ini. sedangkan jungkook ? waktunya habis hanya untuk membujuk hyung-hyungnya.

Kalau begini sama saja, jungkook tidak berolahraga hari ini. jungkook rugi. Tshirt bermerek, celana selutut yang tak kalah kerennya dengan yang dikenakan hyung-hyungnya, kos kaki dan sepatu andalannya, semuanya sia-sia. Dandanan keren jungkook yang tak kalah keren dari atlit ini harus berakhir hanya di satu-satunya smash untuk bola pimpong berwarna orange yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Sang Golden Magnae murka. Wajahnya yang sudah merah karena cubitan Jin semakin memerah kala permainannya yang belum dimulai sudah harus dihentikan.

JUNGKOOK YANG MALANG.

GOLDEN MAGNAE YANG MALANG.

" _HYUUUNG...KOOKIE MAU BERHENTI JADI MAGNAE_

 _HUUWEEEEEEEEEEE :'(_

 _\- END OR CONTINUE -_

Min ki hadir dengan FF baru dan segar _eotte ?_

NOW BTS THAILAND.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari video itu. pass banget sama couple ini. Disitu kookie main tenis meja sama Namjin padahal kayaknya excited banget pengen main tenis lapangan sama hopie. keke~ yang sabar yah kook ? Nuna disini kok / _pukpukpuk._

RT banget buat semua couple ini. Kookie jones gak papa lah, kalau kookinya punya pasangan kan gak asik tuh tidak ada yang bikin rusuh. HAHAHAHA

REVIEW JUSEYO.


	2. Chapter 2

**GOLDEN MAGNAE JUNGKOOK**

Episode Jungkook Yang Ternistakan.

Pair :

 _Jimin X Yoongi ( YoonMin )_

 _Kim Taehyung X Jhope ( TaeHope )_

 _Namjun X Jin ( NamJin )_

Cast :

 _Jungkook/kookie_

 _Jimin_

 _Min Yoongi/yoongi_

 _Kim Taehyung/taehyung_

 _Jhope/hopie_

 _Namjun_

 _Jin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

Jangan jadi plagiat. OK!

.

.

.

Min Ki ARMY

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

And Enjoy !

.

.

.

Jungkook itu tidak banyak bicara, kebiasaannya membulatkan mata sudah bukan hal asing lagi untuk para hyungnya. Bahkan semua ARMY tahu di saat semua member sibuk dengan ocehannya pasti ada jungkook yang hanya membulatkan mata atau sekedar tertawa melihat hyung-hyungnya. Tapi tidak banyak yang tahu kalau dalam diamnya magnae ini kadang suka merencanakan hal-hal licik untuk teman se-grupnya.

" _Kookie ah, aku tae dan hopie hyung akan picnic. Kau ikut yah ? "_

" _tidak hyung, aku mengantuk "_

" _ya sudah "_

Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan saat jadwal kosong kecuali tidur. Itu pemikiran jungkook. Ia lebih suka berdiam di dalam dorm dibandingkan pergi ketempat lain. Dan Alangkah senangnya hati jungkook kala mengetahui kalau ternyata bukan hanya dia yang punya pemikiran seperti itu, melainkan 3 orang hyung yang lain juga. Namjun dan Nyonya Jin serta Hyung paling manis seantero korea Min Yoon gi.

" _loh hyung, kookie kira kalian juga pergi picnic "_

 _everybody say N.O -_-_

hari yang bagus karena jungkook bisa tidur sepuasnya tanpa ada gangguan, trio perusuh itu tidak di dorm sekarang. " _Dorm akan damai hari ini jadi siapkan dirimu Hyungnim "_

ada satu hal yang baru jungkook sadari sore itu, saat ia telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ia tidak melihat namjun leader tukang ngorok itu. ia mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan mata bulatnya yang masih setengah tertutup. " _sunyi sekali_ " katanya lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kamar mandi dormnya, jungkook yang rajin perawatan ini selalu rutin membersihkan wajah saat bangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah selesai jungkook berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan mengingat seharian ini ia memang belum pernah menyentuh makan apapun. Kecuali mineral dalam botol berukuran medium yang setia di nakas kamarnya.

" _hyung aku lapar "_

" _kemarilah, hyung habis masak nihh "_

Hubungan baik antara Hyung tertua dengan magnae sangat mudah ditemukan di grup ini. saking sayangnya, apapun yang Jin makan jika jungkook menginginkannya pastilah jin akan dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan adik termudanya itu. NAMJUN-PUN TERLUPAKAN.

Bagaimanapun jungkook itu dimanja oleh para hyungnya. hanya terkadang, bukan terkadang. Sering malah, sikap pembangkang-nya dan sulit di atur-nya membuat hyungnya terutama leader mereka mengeluhkan sakit leher sakit kepala dan sakit pinggang belum lagi kejahilannya yang cetar membahana selalu sukses membuat wajah tampan seorang park jimin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Yah jimin adalah sasaran terbaiknya selama ini. tapi JIMIN KUAT KOK.

" _aku selesai. makanan buatanmu sangat enak hyung. Jjang ! "_

" _terima kasih kookie "_

" _modus banget ah "_

 _-_-"_

Sebenarnya kookie sengaja memuji-muji Jin di depan namjun, apalagi tujuannya kalau bukan ingin memanas-manasi leader sensitif itu. tapi " _tanggung ah, kookie mau yang lebih cettarrr._ "

Inilah satu hal yang ternyata kookie lewatkan sedari tadi. Wajah polosnya berubah menampilkan sebuah senyum kemenangan yang mengarah ke smirk licik kala mata bulatnya mendapati seseorang tertidur pulas di dalam kamar sana, seseorang yang katanya wajah tidurnya tak kalah manis dibanding bangunnya, kata Jimin. JIMIN ? si sasaran empuk itu? Uh Lagi-lagi otak kookie bekerja. Makanan Jin hyungnya ternyata benar-benar ampuh hingga memunculkan sebuah pemikiran briliant

Jungkook mengatup bibirnya sambil berjalan pelan menuju kamar terdamai di dorm itu. kamarnya duo big hyung yoongi dan Jin. Pantas saja di dalamnya ada Yoongi, hyung manis pacarnya Jimin. Idolanya Author-_-)

Mata jungkook tak hentinya menatap yoongi, bulu matanya yoongi, bibirnya, bahkan dengkurannya. Semuanya sempurna bagi magnae yang haus akan couple ini. " _hyung seksi banget sih_ ? "

mulai saat ini kookie bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yoongi adalah manusia yang punya kadar kemanisan berlebih, manisnya sampai tumpah-tumpah. Pantas jimin gemukan, kayaknya jimin itu kena diabetes deh. Sapa suru pacaran sama gula

 _Krik_

Sama seperti jungkook, yoongi lebih memilih tidur dibandingkan pergi ketempat-tempat yang belum tentu menarik baginya. Kalau boleh jujur, jungkook selama ini belajar banyak dari yoongi, yoongi hyung manis yang pintar, punya berbagai trick, apapun yang di sentuh tangannya akan berubah jadi sesuatu yang indah dan berguna. Banyak kesamaan di antara mereka termasuk suka tidur, cuek, dan tidak begitu suka bepergian. Bedanya jungkook itu bisa tidur dimana saja, bahkan di bawah meja ruang tamu. Jungkook jago dalam segala hal, itu yang paling menonjol dalam dirinya. Sedangkan yoongi lebih santai soal keterampilannya dalam segala hal, ia tidak membuatnya menonjol tapi semua member BTS tahu itu. makanya jimin makin sayang dengan yoongi. Tuh kan jimin lagi. Kookie jadi makin tidak sabar ingin menjalankan rencananya.

" _mati kau park jimin, pacarmu milikku sekarang. Keke~ "_

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN MAGNAE JUNGKOOK_

.

.

.

SEOUL 18.00 KST

Hari sudah gelap tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda kedatangan trio perusuh dorm itu. jimin sepertinya sangat menikmati picnicnya bersama tae dan hopie hingga lupa pulang lupa dorm dan lupa yoongi. Taehyung dan hopie sih oke-oke saja. Toh mereka kemana-mana saja selalu berdua meskipun suka ribut dan akan selalu ada jimin di antara keduanya sebagai penengah meskipun ujung-ujungnya jimin jadi bahan bully-an couple rusuh itu. sedangkan jimin ? ia harus rela kemana-mana tanpa kekasihnya yang anti sosial. Menurutnya itulah kekurangan yoongi yang akan melengkapinya sebagai seorang yang cinta sosial. Karena cinta memang akan saling melengkapi.

Namjun dan kekasihnya akhirnya nongkrong di depan TV setelah acara tidur-tiduran dan mesra-mesraan-nya harus di hentikan karena drama kesukaan Jin sang kekasih tayang sekarang juga. Jadilah mereka melanjutkan mesra-mesraannya di depan TV _._ Mungkin ini sebabnya kookie tidak tahan berlama-lama bersama pasangan namjin ini karena menurut kookie pasangan ini bisa merusak kepolosannya.

" _kami pulaaang "_

" _uiihhh... NAMJUN HYUNG PEGANG APANYA JIN HYUNG TUH ? "_

" _CIE YANG MESRA-MESRAAN NIH "_

" _loh kok pulang ? pergi lagi dong -_-"_

Jin kaget dan tangan namjun yang tadinya baru mencapai paha mulus jin hilang arah karena kehadiran tiga sosok yang sama sekali tidak di harapkan oleh mereka. Dengan penuh kekecewaan Namjin harus menunda lagi acara mesra-mesraannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Trio perusuh kembali mengambil alih dorm BTS. Dorm mulai panas.

Meninggalkan Vhope mengganggu Namjin couple, jimin melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat sesekali berlari kecil menuju kamar sang pujaan hatinya, ia benar-benar telah rindu serindu-rindunya dengan mahluk manis ciptaan tuhan. Bahkan jimin lupa meletakkan bungkusan berisi kue beras kesukaan yoongi di dapur.

" _kira-kira pacarnya jimin itu masih tidur tidak yah_ ? " gumamnya dalam hati dengan eyesmile segaris khasnya. Memikirkan yoongi saja sudah membuat jimin bahagia, jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti orang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Pesona min yoongi memang tidak terelakkan.

" _Yoongi ah~ kekasihmu pul-_

DUG

Jimin baru saja membuka pintu. bibir tebal nan seksinya bahkan belum selesai berbicara dan langkah pertamanya sejak memasuki pintu kamar kekasihnya berhenti begitu saja ketika mata sipitnya mendapati yoongi yang hanya berbalutkan underwear hitam seksi memperlihatkan kemulusan paha hingga kakinya _MUDAH-MUDAHAN UNDERWEAR ITU BUKAN PUNYA KOOKIE_ , juga singlet putih milik jimin yang diakui jimin merupakan singlet terseksi dari semua singletnya. Kapan yoongi mengambil singlet itu dari lemari jimin ? Tapi BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA.

Yang jadi masalah adalah seseorang yang bersamanya yang memeluk yoongi itu. orang itu toples bagian atasnya. OH TUHAN AMBIL JIMIN SEKARANG. Yoongi miliknya satu-satunya menggunakan tangan pria di sebelanya sebagai bantal dan kepalanya bersandar di dada toples orang itu. dan lihatlah betapa mesranya mereka dengan rangkulan manja pria itu di pinggang ramping kekasihnya jimin.

Bahkan ranjang yang tadinya hanya 1 untuk berdua itu telah dibelah menjadi dua oleh jimin agar kekasihnya tidur terpisah dengan Jin hyung. Jin bisa saja khilaf dan meng-grepe-grepe yoonginya. Jimin kan tidak rela.

 _TAPI APA INI ?_

 _MWOYA IGEEE ?_

Kepala jimin panas, otaknya rasanya mau mendidih, matanya panas berkaca-kaca, wajahnya merah bukan main. bukan Jin hyung, tapi oranglain yang menyentuh yoongi.

Orang yang sangat jimin hafal, tubuh tinggi, wajah imut, hidung besar. Orang ini adalah adik yang jimin sayangi sama seperti adiknya sendiri yang di busan. Tapi jika itu sudah menyangkut kekasihnya, jimin tidak bisa terima meski itu adiknya sendiri. Jimin murka. Bungkusan plastik berisi kue beras itu jatuh berserakan secara random di lantai kamar duo big hyung.

" _Di hari jadianku dengan yoongi hyung aku mentraktirmu makan "_

" _Aku sering memberimu es krim "_

" _Aku selalu menemanimu "_

" _Aku sudah makan lebih banyak nasi di banding kamu "_

" _2 tahun, D U A tahun, aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu "_

 _._

 _._

" _**JEEOOOON JEONGGUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKK "**_

.

.

Rencana jungkook berhasil karena jimin benar-benar terlihat frustasi sekarang. Teriakannya membahana mengagetkan semua orang. Jungkook dan yoongi terbangun setelah beberapa detik teriakan itu. jhope, namjun, taehyung, dan jin juga datang berlarian menyusul jimin.

" _hyung kok teriak-teriak? kayak ada kebakaran aja ? "_

" _iya kebakaran "_

" _dimana hyung ? "_

" _di hatinya Jimin "_

" _mati kau magnae "_ semua men-deathglare jungkook _._

PLAAAAAKKKKKK

BUUUUGGGG

SREEKKK

.

.

.

Kali ini jimin menang karena ia tidak sendirian, namjun, jin, taehyung dan jhope bersamanya. Kedua couple ini juga tidak habis pikir dengan magnae nya. Iya kookie jones dan kesepian tapi nggak gitu juga keleuss-_- ! masalahnya hopie dan tae sangat tahu soal kerinduan jimin hari ini pada kekasihnya, jadi obat nyamuk seharian tidak enak loh. Namjun dan jin juga, saking stressnya di ganggu taehyung dan Jhope, keduanya melampiaskan kemarahannya pada magnae malang yang mesranya minta ampun di atas tempat tidur memeluk yoongi, OH bibir kookie yang jelas jelas menempel di rambut soft pink yoongi itu menyilaukan men.. Namjun kan mau juga gituin Jin-nya. Tadi juga jungkook mengganggu namjun yang sedang asik makan dengan Jin, jadilah ada dendam di hati namjun.

Jungkook di seret, jimin menarik tangannya, kaki kanan dan kirinya di angkat Namjun dan Jhope, pipinya di tarik-tarik Jin dan taehyung memukul-mukul badannya yang toples tanpa sehelai kain-pun.

" _kookie nakal ih nakal nakal "_ taehyung dan Jin gemas sendiri.

" _bagusnya kita apakan magnae nakal ini jim ? "_

" _buang ke laut aja udah "_

" _ada lubang buaya tidak ? masukin di lubang buaya saja hyung "_

" _gantung di monas aja "_

" _buang ke menara eIfel aja "_

" _kasi aja tante girang jablay yang di belakang dorm hyung "_

Masih dalam rangka berpikir tentang hukuman yang pantas untuk sang golden magnae, ke-limanya tiba-tiba memblank menatap horor lengan jungkook yang berdarah karena sesuatu yang semuanya tidak tahu apa itu. ternyata bukan hanya hyungnya yang menyimpan dendam pada magnae jungkook tapi dorm ini juga.

APA SALAH KOOKIE TUHAN ? Jungkook meringis di ruang tengah dorm luas itu. masih ada darah mengalir di lengan kanannya, sebuah robekan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil di kulit lengannya. Itu ole-ole dari dorm baru dan semua hyungnya minus Yoongi. Saat itu yoongi yang baru setengah sadar tidak paham situasi dan hanya menautkan alisnya heran menatap jungkook di seret keluar kamar oleh teman-temannya termasuk kekasihnya Jimin. Pikirnya mereka hanya sedang bermain seperti biasa. Tapi apa salah kookie hingga dorm-pun seakan marah padanya ?

" _PD-NIM KASIHANI KOOKIE HUWEEEE :'(_

 _KAPAN COUPLE ITU DATANG ? KAPAN JONES INI BERAKHIR ?_

 _UH KOOKIE LELAH "_

Tak lama kemudian taehyung datang membawa kotak P3K dan duduk di samping kookie. Bagaimanapun juga kookie ini magnae yang disayang semua hyungnya apalagi taehyung alien teman gila-gilaannya.

" _oppa minta maaf yah kookie, sini oppa obati lukanya "_

" _please deh hyung. Kookie ini namja "_

" _hehehe~ "_ taehyung memperlihatkan cengiran segiempatnya.

Entah kenapa saat ini rasanya kookie tergoda lagi. Rencana untuk jimin sudah sukses baginya meskipun harus menerima sobekan di lengan mulusnya. Senyumannya kim taehyung kesukaannya itu menggodanya dan kenapa harus hyung tampan ini yang harus datang mengobati lukanya ? jungkook tidak tahan, jungkook tidak kuat untuk tidak menyentuh manusia setengah alien ini.

" _terima kasih hyung "_

" _makasih doang ? bayar dong keke~ "_

" _terimalah bayaranmu hyung "_

CHU ~

Mata tae membulat merasakan bibir hangat magnae mendarat secara darurat di bibirnya. Sungguh taehyung tidak siap. Tapi melihat wajah teduh jungkook saat itu membuatnya pasrah, jungkook menutup matanya dan memegang tengkuk pria yang diciumnya. Ternyata menjadi sendiri bukan hal yang buruk pasalnya jungkook malah bisa berkeliling merasakan sentuhan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang ia sayangi seperti hari ini, mengecupi seluruh wajah yoongi hyungnya saat tertidur dan sekarang merasakan manisnya bibir taehyung. Lupakan soal couple sekarang. Kookie sudah puas hari ini.

" _WHAT THE –_

" _**JEEOOOON JEONGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKK "**_

.

.

.

Karena kaget mendengar teriakan kekasihnya, taehyung refleks mendorong dada jungkook hingga terjatuh.

Haruskah jungkook di larikan ke rumah sakit ?

Bukan lengan lagi, sekarang wajah imutnya memar karena ciuman panasnya dengan lantai ruang tengah dorm. Jungkook meringis lagi. Demi tuhan, tidak bisakah seseorang membiarkannya bahagia sehari saja ? jungkook yang malang. Poor kookie

" _Jin hyung, kau boleh mengambil semua perlengkapan wajahnya kookie "_

" _wae ? "_

" _eoh..sudah bisa di pastikan beberapa minggu kedepan bocah nakal ini tidak akan bisa menggunakan semua alat kecantikannya. "_

" _jinjja ? ah terima kasih kookie "_

" _ANDWAEEEE HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG HUWEEE :'( "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _end_

Annyeong ! ini baby kookie datang dengan kisahnya yang menyayat hati. /Poor kookie

Oke anggap saja ini balasan untuk kookie yang udah lancang menggunakan tenaga semua member BTS buat nyari duit buat ketemuan sama cewe di MV FOR YOU. Suga jimin makin seksi eh *muahh

Ayolah njun, kok kamu jadi penjual bensin mulu sih ? -_- dan V, itu permenmu udah basi nakk dari jamannya war of hormone.

Episode yang lain akan menyusul jadi jangan

Jeongmal gumawo yang sudah menyempatkan mereview FF keren ini. _kekeke~_


	3. Chapter 3

**GOLDEN MAGNAE JUNGKOOK**

Episode GARA-GARA JUNGKOOK

.

.

.

Pair

 _Jimin X Yoongi ( YoonMin )_

 _V X Jhope ( VHope )_

 _Namjoon X Jin ( NamJin )_

Cast :

 _Jungkook/kookie_

 _Jimin_

 _Min Yoongi/yoongi_

 _V_

 _Jhope/hobie_

 _Namjoon_

 _Jin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

Jangan jadi plagiat. OK!

.

.

.

Min Ki ARMY

.

.

.

Happy reading and Enjoy !

Jungkook itu magnae yang disayang oleh Namjoon, Jin, Jhope, V, Jimin, dan Yoongi. Ia selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari hyung-hyungnya. saat ia down, bersedih, saat butuh teman bermain, bahkan saat lapar, hyung-nya akan datang dan membantunya. Meskipun kadang ia sendiri suka bersikap cuek terhadap semuanya tapi hyung-hyung-nya tidak pernah bisa tega melihat magnae kesayangannya cemberut atau bersedih.

Di dorm, Jungkook sangat senang dan paling sering bermain dengan magnae line, Jimin dan V. mungkin karena keduanya-lah yang paling bisa di ajak gila-gilaan dan juga perbedaan umur mereka yang tidak begitu jauh yang mungkin membuatnya nyaman bermain-main dengan V dan jimin dibanding yang lainnya. Selain Vmin, jungkook juga sangat suka perlakuan baik dari Hyung tertuanya, Jin. Jungkook akan mencari jin saat bangun tidur karena jin akan memasakkan apapun saat ia kelaparan gara-gara tidur lamanya.

Jungkook paling dekat dengan ketiganya. Tapi suatu hari kedekatan mereka malah menjadi masalah. Bermula dari hari dimana jungkook benar-benar malas tidur dan malas melakukan apapun.

" _hyung aku bosan di kamarku "_

" _kalau begitu di sini saja "_

Hampir beberapa jam jungkook disibukkan dengan permainan game kesukaannya. saat matanya mulai lelah menatap ponsel pintarnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan permainannya dan beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia bosan dan akhirnya keluar mencari dua teman se-line-nya V dan Jimin. jungkook ingin bermain dengan keduanya. Akhirnya jungkook tiba di kamar dimana teman gilanya berada. Saat itu Ia berharap akan menemukan keduanya, tapi yang ada hanya Jimin. V hilang entah kemana.

Jimin sekarang sedang asik dengan ponselnya, pendangannya tidak pernah lepas dari layar ponsel canggihnya sesekali tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas membuat magnae yang baru membaringkan tubuhnya disampingya berbalik ke arahnya heran.

" _apa ? "_

" _apa ? "_

 _Tadi kamu bilang apa hyung ? yang jelas dong !_

 _Aku nggak pernah ngomong sama kamu nakk -_-_

 _Trus ?_

 _Trus ?_

 _Astaga jangan bilang hyung lagi ngomong sama Hape ?_

 _Kalo iya kenapa ? sirik aja!_

jungkook penasaran dengan apa yang membuat jimin bertingkah aneh, sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama melihat jimin seperti itu tapi tetap saja jungkook penasaran. Saat jimin kembali menatap ponselnya dan menekan layar touchscreen ponselnya dengan lincah jungkook mendekatkan kepalanya, matanya menerawang ke arah layar ponsel jimin. ternyata hyung ber-abs itu sedang berkirim pesan kakaotalk entah dengan siapa kemudian mengatur wallpaper ponselnya dengan foto mesranya bersama Yoongi. Foto yoongi sedang tertidur dan Jimin disampingnya mencium pipi yoongi. _DASAR JIMIN MESUM_. Jungkook tersenyum lebar lalu kembali menjauhkan kepalanya perlahan dari jimin yang masih asik dengan ponselnya.

Entah kenapa malam ini jungkook merasa gerah hingga ia memutuskan untuk melepas bajunya. Sekedar informasi saja, anak emas BTS ini suka berkeliaran di dalam dorm tanpa baju. Dan itu sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak dulu. Tapi kalau jimin boleh jujur, awalnya anak itu tidak seperti itu. justru dulu jungkook terkenal pemalu. Entah apa yang menyebabkan kemaluannya hilang sekarang. _" thor, rasa malu keleus bukan kemaluan-_- "_

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya kemudian berbalik ke arah jungkook. Entah kenapa jimin juga mulai bosan sekarang.

" _aku juga bosan kook, kita ngapain yah ? "_

" _take a picture hyung "_

" _ah hyung malas "_

" _eeyyy...tunggu dulu. Ini selcanya beda. Kita selca nggak pake baju trus-_

" _what ? ngapain ? ntar kamu nafsu lagi "_

" _DASAR JIMIN MESUM . gila aja, kalo yoongi hyung liat trus kookie di bikin sate,amit-amit deh. kookie kan masih sayang badan._

" _HAHAHAH Yoongiku itu bukan tukang sate tau "_

" _oke maksud kookie kita selca nggak pake baju trus sambil sikat gigi. Gimana ? "_

" _HAHAHAHAHA.. boleh tuh. Nggak mainstream. OK setuju "_

" _yaudah hyung buka bajunya ! "_

" _sabar sayang, Uh.. nafsu banget sih "_

Jimin lalu berdiri dan membuka bajunya slow motion, bajunya di lempar ke sembarang arah. Melihat tingkah jimin, jungkook tertawa hingga suaranya menggema di dalam ruangan itu. jimin perlahan mendekati jungkook masih dengan slow motionnya hingga magnae bergigi kelinci itu semakin tertawa, jimin jadi bersemangat dan refleks menindih tubuh jungkook yang masih berbaring.

" HAHAHA hyung.. kookie masih polos hyung. Jangan seperti ini. HAHAHA "

Jungkook tertawa geli sambil mendorong tubuh jimin. ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya tapi jimin terlalu berat untuknya. Sampai sebuah ponsel berdering tapi keduanya masih tertawa dan masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

 _BLAMMMM_

Jimin dan jungkook terkejut dan secara bersamaan membawa pandangan mereka ke arah pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak tertutup itu. tadi jungkook langsung masuk tanpa menutupnya ternyata. Alhasil seseorang sepertinya telah melihat adegan mesra mereka kemudian menutup pintu dengan keras dan menghilang sekejap dari sana.

" _ow shitt..Matilah kau park jimin "_

Jimin memukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menyambar bajunya yang sudah di buang kesembarang arah lalu mengenakannya sambil berlari meninggalkan jungkook yang diam terpaku membulatkan matanya , jungkook masih belum paham situasi. Daripada memikirkan jimin ia lebih memilih untuk bersantai saja di kamar tak berpenghuni itu. terserah jimin, V dan Jhope kalau tidak pulang. Yang pasti kamar ini milik jungkook sekarang.

.

.

Jimin mengumpat dalam hati sambil berlari di dalam dorm luas itu. ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Yoongi yang katanya berada di studio bersama Namjoon dan Jhope itu bisa datang tiba-tiba. Padahal jelas-jelas dalam pesan kakaotalknya yoongi bilang akan pulang larut malam atau bahkan tidak pulang sampai pagi. Jujur saja jimin hanya bercanda dengan jungkook. Yoongi juga pasti tau itu.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam kamar Yoongi, langkahnya pelan mencoba mencari keberadaan sosok manis kesayangannya. " _YOONGI HYUNG_... " . Jimin memanggil yoongi tapi jangankan suara yoongi, bahkan tidak ada satu tanda-pun disana yang menunjukkan keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Mata yoongi berkaca-kaca, hatinya hancur, yoongi sangat kecewa pada kekasihnya yang katanya hanya mencintainya. kalau bisa ia ingin memecahkan cermin kamar mandi di depannya dengan satu tinju. Tadi saat di studio yoongi benar-benar di buat khawatir oleh jimin. katanya jimin merindukannya sampai mau mati, padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu, ok yoongi tahu itu gombal tapi bagaimana dengan pesan jimin beberapa menit yang lalu ?

" _aku belum makan hyung, Jin hyung tidak di dorm jadinya tidak ada yang memasak. Ah padahal aku sangat ingin makan daging. "_

untuk yang satu ini yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak khawatir. Kalau abs-nya jimin kempes gara-gara kelaparan kan nggak asik. tidak ada yang bisa yoongi sentuh lagi dong.

Yoongi membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi itu. ia ingin kembali ke studio dan bergabung lagi dengan Namjoon dan Jhope yang pasti sudah menunggunya. Dengan langkah cepat, yoongi berhasil sampai di pintu dorm dan tangannya sudah bersiap membuka pintu itu. satu gerakan lagi ia bisa keluar dari dorm neraka itu. satu gerakan, tapi jimin telah berhasil menangkapnya dengan satu gerakan pula, jimin menahan lengannya.

" _hyung.. dengarkan aku dulu ! ini tidak-_

" _jangan sentuh aku "_

Jimin melepaskan genggamannya di lengan yoongi. Ia benar-benar tahu kekecewaan yang sedang yoongi simpan. Yoongi berbicara tanpa melihatnya tapi jimin sudah tahu wajah kekasihnya saat itu, tatapan tajam dari mata sayu yoongi benar-benar mematikan. Itu yang paling jimin takutkan. Di tambah lagi kata-kata tegas yang keluar dari bibir kesukaan jimin itu. jimin tidak cukup berani untuk menerima kemarahan kekasihnya. Akhirnya jimin pasrah dan membiarkan kekasihnya menenangkan diri.

jimin lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kecewa tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu, wajah cemberutnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat matanya mendapati sebuah bungkusan yang ia yakini adalah bungkusan yang dijatuhkan kekasihnya.

Jimin berjongkok dan membuka bungkusan tersebut. Dari bentuknya saja jimin sudah tahu kalau itu adalah makanan, belum lagi baunya yang menjalar menggoda indera penciuman jimin saat tangannya mulai membuka bungkusan itu.

" _AH Min Yoongi_ "

.

.

.

 _Golden Magnae Jungkook_

.

.

.

V dan jin sudah kembali. Jin langsung ke dapur dan menata semua barang-barang belanjaannya sekaligus ingin menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk keperluan demo masaknya sebentar lagi. Sementara V langsung ke kamarnya, katanya sih ingin beristirahat tapi saat sang golden magnae mengajaknya bermain V tidak bisa untuk tidak menolak.

" _Dari mana hyung ? "_

" _habis ke supermarket sama Jin hyung "_

" _OH "_

" _jimin mana ? "_

" _nggak tahu "_

" _OH "_

" _hyung.. kookie bosan "_

 _BLANK_

" _main yuk "_

" _ayo "_

Jungkook berbahagia lagi, mati jimin tumbuh V. Di saat jimin menghilang entah kemana V datang dan siap bermain dengannya. Jungkook lagi-lagi merasa beruntung saat ini. senyumnya merekah, deretan gigi kelincinya tampak menawan. V juga bahagia melihatnya.

" _tapi kita main apaan kook ? "_

" _TRUTH OR DARE"_

" _OKE "_

V itu berbeda dengan jimin. di saat jimin perlu berkata ini dan itu sebelum mengambil keputusan, V hanya perlu berkata OKE dan benar saja permainannya segera di mulai. keduanya lalu mengambil posisi duduk bersila di lantai kamar tanpa alas itu dengan sebuah botol mineral berada di antara keduanya. Karena ini idenya jungkook, ia yang punya giliran pertama untuk memutar botol tersebut.

" _kook, botolnya nunjuk siapa tuh ? "_

" _entahlah hyung, yang pasti bukan aku apalagi bukan V hyung "_

" _Au ah gelap "_

" _oke kookie ulang "_

Di putaran pertama, botol tersebut tidak menunjuk siapa-siapa, hanya tempat kosong di sebelah kiri jungkook yang membuat keduanya saling melempar blank face-nya. Mereka bukan Jhope atau jimin yang pasti akan menatap horor ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk sang botol bahkan Jhope dan Jimin tidak segan-segan berteriak histeris saat ketakutan. Jadi permainannya di lanjutkan. Jungkook kembali memutar botolnya dan beberapa detik setelahnya, botol itu ternyata berhenti dan mengarah pada manusia alien 4D Kim Taehyung a.k.a V BTS. jungkook-pun tertawa " _HAHAHA_ "

" _truth or dare hyung ? "_

" _or aja deh "_

" _bunuh kookie sekalian hyung-_- "_

" _pisau atau pistol nih ? "_

" _EOMMMMMAAAAA... "_

" _HAHAHAHA iya deh hm.. truth "_

" _oke, hyung lebih suka di yadongin atau di tampar, dipukul, ditendang, di bunuh sama Hobie hyung ? "_

 _BLANK TAE_

" _jawab dong hyung "_

" _hyung pilih diam aja boleh ? "_

" _gimana sih hyung ? jawab doang susah amat "_

" _gimana jawabnya kook ? pilihannya berat semua. Di tampar, di pukul, di tendang, di bunuh ? anarkis banget. Mending juga di yadongin."_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Jungkook yang tadinya tertawa parah mulai reda dan sadar diri begitu melihat orang yang harusnya di tertawai malah ikut tertawa juga bahkan lebih antusias dibandingkan dirinya. Sepertinya kondisi kejiwaan hyungnya yang satu ini memang sudah memprihatinkan. _Dasar alien_

Selanjutnya, V memutar botol itu dan lagi-lagi berhenti di depannya. V menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, takut pertanyaan dari jungkook bisa lebih sadis lagi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memilih Dare kali ini.

" _Darenya adalah V hyung harus mengirimi Hobie hyung pesan berisi kata putus "_

" _Oke "_

V ini sepertinya tipe penurut yang polos mendekati bodoh, bagaimana bisa perintah untuk memutuskan kekasihnya sendiri ia terima begitu saja tanpa komplen atau kata-kata lain, setidaknya ia harus seperti jimin yang lumayan cerewet. Itu pemikiran jungkook. Sebenarnya awalnya jungkook hanya iseng mengatakan itu tapi langsung di respon setuju oleh V, akhirnya jungkook iya-iya saja. Toh V nya juga tidak keberatan. " _Kapan lagi liat orang putus_ " katanya dalam hati.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebuah pesan berisi ucapan putus meluncur dari ponsel pintar V kepada kekasihnya Jhope.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian V dan jungkook mendengarkan suara gaduh yang sumbernya mereka yakini berasal dari pintu depan dorm mereka, tanpa aba-aba keduanya langsung menghentikan permainannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mencari tahu penyebab kegaduhan di luar.

" _V... kemarilah kita harus bicara "_

V ditarik paksa oleh kekasihnya Jhope keluar dari dorm. Padahal jungkook dan V belum sampai di sumber suara gaduh itu tapi Jhope sudah datang ke arahnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar sulit di jelaskan, moodmaker BTS itu sepertinya sangat marah. Terlihat jelas dari caranya menarik V. lagi-lagi jungkook terpaku ditempat. " _Kenapa semua orang seperti itu hari ini ? sudahlah, pucing pala kookie"_

.

.

.

 _Golden Magnae Jungkook_

.

.

.

Rasa trauma itu ada sekarang dan sudah seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja bagi jungkook. Ia sudah sering merasakan hal yang sama, saat dimana teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya atau saat dimana keseruan permainannya baru di mulai dan harus berakhir secara mendadak dan terpaksa. Tapi ini lah hidup, hidup sebagai seorang jones yang mau tidak mau harus di jalani. Kalau sudah waktunya, jodoh itu pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya. Lagipula jungkook itu sempurna jadi pasti Tuhan masih meng-AUDISI para calon-calon jodoh itu. JUNGKOOK KAMU PASTI KUAT !

" _yang ribut-ribut itu siapa kook ? "_

" _Hobie hyung sama V hyung "_

" _wae ? trus mereka dimana ? "_

" _pergi "_

" _OH "_

" _ngapain hyung ? "_

" _lagi siap-siap buat demo masak "_

" _wahh... kookie aja yang rekam yah hyung ?"_

" _tentu, dengan senang hati "_

Semangat jungkook tumbuh lagi. Hyung tertua yang ia sayangi bersedia menjadikannya director untuk penggarapan video demo masak yang memang secara rutin ia publikasikan di blog khusus milik agensi mereka Bighit. Jungkook sih mau-mau saja, soalnya kalau masakannya selesai pasti jungkook juga yang makan, lumayanlah.

Disinilah mereka, di dapur bersih yang selalu Jin hyungnya jaga kebersihannya. Jungkook sudah siap dengan kamera perekam di tangannya dan sudah menyalakannya hingga wajah tampan nan cantik hyung tertuanya tampil di layar kamera itu. Demo masak dimulai.

.

" _Keut "_

" _yeayyy... bagaimana menurutmu kook ? "_

" _ini keren banget hyung, siapa dulu dong directornya kekeke~ "_

" _Hahaha.. arasso arasso "_

" _hyung kookie lapar , makan yuukk "_

" _kajja "_

Ini adalah bagian yang paling jungkook sukai. seseru-serunya bermain dengan magnae line, saat makan masakan jin yang makin hari makin enak adalah yang terbaik dari semua. Masakan Jin itu bagi jungkook sudah seperti masakan seorang ibu. Perhatiannya juga. tidak jarang jin menyuapinya. Jungkook yang butuh sosok ibu itupun selalu merasa bahagia dengan kebaikan Jin. Intinya, jin itu sudah seperti ibu, kakak sekaligus teman yang baik bagi juga, _MUNGKIN._

Supaya lebih leluasa, saat itu keduanya makan di lantai dapur dorm. mereka duduk berhadapan , jungkook menghadap ruang tengah dan jin membelakangi ruangan tengah.

" _ini benar-benar enak hyung "_

" _jinjja ? ahh kau terlalu berlebihan kookie "_

" _aniya hyung.. aku serius "_

" _hehehe "_

" _hyung ada sesuatu di bibirmu "_

Trauma itu nyata. Nyata membuat jungkook harus menerima kesendirian lagi. Hanya beberapa detik saat ia mencoba membersihkan sisa makanan dibibir jin, Namjoon datang dan langsung saja berteriak di tempat.

" _APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI BELAKANGKU ? "_

.

.Jungkook mulai menstabilkan hati dan pikirannya yang sudah kusut sepanjang hari. Sungguh, semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja ia tidur sejak tadi, tapi sial sungguh sial mata indahnya sama sekali tidak mau terpejam. Apa sebenarnya yang salah ? jimin pergi padahal acara selca-nya bahkan belum di mulai, V pergi di pertengahan permainan yang seru, Jin hyungnya yang perhatian meninggalkannya dan masuk kamar dengan namjoon. _ITU MEREKA NGAPAIN JUGA MUSTI MASUK KAMAR SIH ?_

sekarang jungkook kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring lagi. Memikirkan semuanya hanya akan membuat jungkook stress. Maka mulailah ia memunculkan pikiran positifnya. Memikirkan hal-hal yang membahagiakan dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa tertidur sekarang.

.

.

.

TOKKK TOKKK TOKKK

TOOKK

TOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Semuanya sudah berkumpul kembali, jimin, yoongi, Jhope, V , Jin, dan Namjoon duduk di sofa ruang tengah dorm mereka. Duduk menatap tajam satu orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, sang golden magnae Jungkook. Mereka diam tanpa berkata apapun. menyalurkan kemarahan mereka lewat tatapan mematikan yang SEPERTINYA telah membuat hati jungkook berlubang, ada enam lubang di sana masing-masing dari hyung yang katanya menyayanginya.

" _bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu menyuruh V memutuskanku ? "_

Jhope yang pertama angkat bicara, ia sudah panas sejak tadi. Penjelasan V sudah lebih dari cukup tapi makhluk lucu kesayangan V itu tidak puas sama sekali jika tidak mendengar alasan pribadi sang golden magnae. Jungkook membulatkan matanya, ia sudah mulai menerka-nerka kejadian yang terjadi di dorm sejak tadi.

" _apa yang membuatmu menyuruh jimin membuka bajunya di malam hari tanpa siapapun disana ? untuk selca ? hey jeon jungkook, jimin itu bukan model majalah tante-tante girang. "_

Yoongi ikut berbicara. Tadi, setelah jimin melihat bungkusan dagingnya, jimin berlari mengejar yoongi sampai di studio tempatnya dan yang lainnya membuat lagu. Jimin saat itu benar-benar sudah siap mental kalau harus mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih keras lagi dari cacian atau pukulan. Memikirkan bagaimana yoongi meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan pulang hanya untuk membawakannya makanan keinginannya benar-benar telah menyadarkan jimin betapa besarnya cinta yang mereka miliki sampai cacian atau pukulan-pun tidak ada artinya. Sesampainya di sana jimin memeluk yoongi, mengusap rambutnya dan menceritakan semuanya baik-baik. Akhirnya yoongi luluh dan punya pemikiran bahwa Jungkooklah yang harus di salahkan.

" _pertama-tama terima kasih karena sudah membantu jin hyung menyelesaikan rekamannya. Tapi tolong, bibir itu.. aku sama sekali tidak akan rela bibir jin hyung di sentuh oranglain. "_

Namjoon agak berbeda kali ini, leader bijak ini masih terlihat sopan walau saat marah ternyata. Ia masih sempat berterima kasih di saat seperti ini. tapi tetap saja, meski jin sudah menenangkannya dengan satu ciuman panas, ia masih belum bisa terima. Tetap saja Jungkook bersalah disini.

.

DIAM

HENING

 _._

Jungkook memulai pembelaannya.

" _Hopie hyung, please deh pacarmu sendiri yang menyetujui perintahku dalam satu anggukan. Jadi jangan salahkan aku tapi salahkan V hyung, sepertinya dia memang sudah berencana memutuskanmu sejak lama,_

 _Yoongi hyung, kau tahu jimin kan hyung ? dia itu mesum. Dia sendiri yang menindihku dan merayuku, dia juga setuju dengan perintahku membuka bajunya. Jadi bukan salah kookie dong,_

 _Geurigo,_

 _Namjoon hyung, Jin hyung itu terlalu manis untuk di diamkan. Salahkan saja wajah tampan plus cantiknya yang sudah menggodaku. "_

 _PLAKKKK_

 _DUARRRR_

 _! #$%^ &*()_+_

 _SRAAKKKKK_

 _AWWW_

V dan jimin sudah mengambil posisi sejak tadi, sekarang keduanya terbang ke udara lalu turun kembali dan menghadiahi jungkook dengan pukulan, tendangan dan lainnya. Kali ini bukan kekasih-kekasih mereka yang turun tangan melainkan mereka sendiri, bahkan Jin juga menendang pantat jungkook tanpa ampun.

" BERHENTI KALIAN "

" Jin hyung, lip balm mu ku sita "

.

" V , jangan tidur denganku malam ini "

.

" Jimin, kita putus "

.

" TAPI HYUNG INI SEMUA BUKAN SALAH KAMI "

Ini semua

GARA-GARA JUNGKOOK

Huweeeeeeee :'(

.

.

.

.

END

'

'

Ini chapter yang terpanjang kayaknya. Spesial lah soalnya sebentar lagi BTS merayakan 2 tahun debutnya. Uh mudah-mudahan kalian masih tetap sama chagi. Jangan berubah kecuali berubah untuk mencintai ARMY. WKWKWK

Untuk review, lagi-lagi review-_-

Nanti akan ada saat dimana aku ngebalas review kalian, jadi calm aja dan tetap review pastinya. Kekeke~

#salam YoonMin hard shipper


	4. Chapter 4

**GOLDEN MAGNAE JUNGKOOK**

MENGGANGGU JIMIN

.

.

.

.

Pair :

 _Jimin X Yoongi ( YoonMin / MinYoon )_

 _V X Jhope ( VHope )_

 _Namjoon X Jin ( NamJin )_

Cast :

 _Jungkook_

 _Jimin_

 _Min Yoongi/yoongi_

 _V_

 _Jhope/hobie_

 _Namjoon_

 _Jin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

.

.

.

Min Ki ARMY

.

.

.

Happy reading and Enjoy !

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah hari jadi BTS yang kedua, boygrup beranggotakan tujuh orang namja tampan ini harus bersiap lagi untuk konser keliling dunianya. Tidak ada keluhan sama sekali untuk aktifitas super padatnya karena berkeliling dunia memang sudah jadi cita-cita mereka. Lagipula kalau itu perginya bersama sahabat dan kekasih tercinta pastilah tidak ada ruginya. Malah lebih banyak enaknya. Kecuali bagi sang golden magnae jungkook.

" _kalian sih enak hyung..kekasih kalian selalu ada disamping kalian sedangkan aku ?"_

Magnae bergigi kelinci itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersempit diantara semua kamar di dorm BTS. itu kamarnya dan sang leader. Kali ini ia harus mengikhlaskan waktu santainya terganggu karena kedatangan Jin hyung princessnya. Kamarnya di ambil alih oleh pasangan NamJin. UH PANAS !

Daripada kepolosannya ternodai, jungkook buru-buru meninggalkan kamar itu dan berjalan ke kamar sebelah. Kamar Jin hyung yang sudah seenak jidatnya datang dan mengganggu quality time-nya dengan ranjang kesayangannya. Jungkook Berharap bisa bersantai bersama yoongi hyung termanisnya disana. Lagian Jin hyungnya sedang berdua-dua-an dengan namjoon di kamarnya dan jimin, paling juga main sama teman sekamarnya V dan Hobie jadi otomatis Yoongi hyung cantik itu sendirian saja.

" _Heheh_ " jungkook terkekeh dalam langkahnya menuju kamar ter-tenang itu. satu tangannya terangkat meraih pegangan pintu dan segera membukanya

KLIKK

" _hyung- Eh ? Jimin ? "_

" _kook bisa keluar dulu tidak ? "_

" _Loh wae? "_

" _aku punya urusan penting dengan yoongi hyung"_

" _APA PULA INI ? -_- paling juga pengen ehemm,,,_

.

.

Sang golden magnae tidak habis pikir. Sambil berjalan ia terus saja mengumpati ke-empat hyungnya yang sedang asik dengan pasangannya. Saking sibuknya dengan semua umpatan dan pikirannya golden magnae ini tidak sadar kalau sekarang dirinya tengah berada di dalam kamar satu pasangan lain yang tidak kalah gilanya.

" _HEY KAKI, siapa yang menyuruhmu berjalan kesini hah? Aigoo..."_ keluh sang magnae seraya mengusap kasar wajah imutnya

" _kamu kenapa kookie?"_

" _oh..hobie hyung !"_

Sang golden magnae terselamatkan, tidak ada adegan panas seperti perkiraan sebelumnya karena hanya ada Jhope di sana. dengan satu cengiran jungkook mendekat pada salah satu ranjang kosong tak berpenghuni di depan sana. " _AHH..AKHIRNYA"_ jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sembari memejamkan matanya.

" _jungkook-ah ireona...! KOOKIE ?"_ teriak V yang baru saja datang dari arah pintu lalu berdiri di depan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang magnae yang baru beberapa saat lalu memejamkan mata

" _kook.. minggir dong, tidur di ranjangnya jimin saja. Hyung mau ambil sesuatu di bawah ranjang ini"_

Tanpa berpikir panjang jungkook langsung berdiri dan naik ke ranjang atas milik hyung mesumnya Park jimin. ini masih lebih baik daripada di usir keluar kamar dan tidur di kamar mandi. Pikirnya

.

.

" _sayang..ke atas sedikit dong. aniya...yah disitu eh turun sedikit. Yaaahhh pass disitu Ahhhhhh"_

Tak lama kemudian sebuah suara mulai mendominasi kamar itu. padahal sang magnae belum cukup setengah jalan menuju alam mimpinya, kini telinganya harus dipenuhi dengan suara-suara sumbang dari bawah sana. ia memicingkan matanya ke arah dua hyung itu. satu tangannya sudah siap melayangkan bantal pada keduanya jika benar melakukan adegan yang bisa merusak mental dan kepolosannya.

" _eh ? V hyung kapan ganti profesi jadi tukang pijat plus+plus ? "_

" _HAHAHA kookie mah gitu holang-nya, kalo nebak suka bener "_

 _-_-' Eakk_

" _V hyung... habis mijit hobie hyung, giliran jungkook yah ?"_

" _Oh boleh kook tapi bantuin hyung dulu ya ? "_

" _apa itu hyung ?"_

" _tolong tutup pintu itu dari luar "_

:'( eommmaaa...

.

.

.

.

 _Golden Magnae Jungkook_

.

.

.

.

Di lokasi pembuatan video klip DOPE untuk comeback selanjutnya, jungkook dan yang lainnya terlihat duduk membentuk bundaran dengan sebuah meja berukuran kecil di tengah ketujuhnya sambil menyantap pizza. Siang itu mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sesi foto untuk taeser lagu berjudul SICK dan harus bersiap lagi untuk shooting video klip tapi sebelumnya mereka di izinkan untuk beristirahat mengisi perut meski hanya sekedar makan pizza.

" _hyung mau kemana ?"_ tanya jimin tiba-tiba saat melihat kekasihnya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan tanpa sepatah katapun.

" _Toilet "_ jawab yoongi singkat sebelumnya ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah jimin

" _memang hyung tahu dimana toiletnya ? "_

" _aniyo "_

" _ikut aku hyung biar kutunjukkan toiletnya"_ jimin meletakkan pizzanya lalu meningalkan kelima temannya, ia berjalan menuju tempat yang katanya toilet di ikuti yoongi di belakangnya.

.

Sudah setengah jam tapi jimin dan yoongi belum juga kembali padahal shooting-nya sebentar lagi akan di mulai. V dan Jhope yang menyudahi acara makannya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kursi sembari menunggu pasangan romantis itu kembali, berbeda dengan Hyung tertuanya yang masih betah makan tanpa perduli kalau sebentar lagi shootingnya dimulai. Sedangkan Namjoon sang leader terlihat gelisah menunggu jimin dan yoongi, matanya terus menyorot ujung ruangan dimana kedua temannya terakhir terlihat 30 menit yang lalu berharap sosok pria berambut merah dan putih itu kembali.

" _Magnae...kau susul jimin dan yoongi di belakang sana!"_

" _malas ah hyung...suru V hyung saja"_

" _yaaa.. kau mau tidur di kamar mandi lagi oh?"_

" _hyung jahat huweeee :'( iya deh, kookie cari mereka "_

Dengan tongkat hitam yang panjangnya 30 centi itu sang golden magnae berjalan angkuh menaikkan dagu mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua sudut ruangan bernuansa hitam itu. ia mengikuti arahan leadernya yang mengatakan bahwa kedua penjahat itu, jimin dan yoongi terakhir terlihat di tempat ini sampai setelahnya menghilang entah kemana. Sepertinya jiwa ksatria magnae muncul karena seragam SWAT yang dikenakannya.

" _kemana perginya kedua penjahat itu ?"_

Jungkook melihat kesana-kemari sambil terus menggoyangkan tongkat hitamnya mencoba menghayati peran. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum melihat pantulan bayangan sesorang di lantai yang menurutnya adalah jimin. Tanpa berpikir banyak ia mendekat dengan langkah pelan, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan hyungnya.

" _kita tidak boleh melakukannya disini jimin..."_

" _aniya hyung.. ini tidak akan lama "_

Jimin maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati yoongi yang semakin gugup menggigit bibirnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok ruangan luas yang tak jauh dari tempat kelima temannya yang lain. Disana sangat sunyi, tidak ada staff atau member lain yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Hanya jimin dan kekasih manisnya.

" _saranghae hyung..."_

jimin berhasil menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan yoongi. mata sipitnya hanya menatap bibir semerah delima kekasihnya yang sudah daritadi mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dan begitu kata cinta keluar dari bibir tebalnya ia sudah siap melahap bibir yoongi sepuasnya

" _jangan bergerak, kalian sudah tertangkap !"_

Sang golden magnae mengarahkan tongkatnya pada pria berambut merah yang sudah dari tadi dicarinya. Sedikit merasa ternodai karena 'demi Tuhan' pose jimin dan yoongi saat itu sangat-sangat merusak mata. Tapi demi tidak tidur di kamar mandi, jungkook ikhlas. Ada kepuasan tersendiri juga melihat ekspresi jimin saat aktifitas pentingnya diganggu. _"HAHAHAHA"_ tawanya licik dalam hati

" _kau- ... Eh anak kecil, apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu orang ?"_

" _shootingnya akan mulai hyung...kalian sudah membuat semuanya menunggu palli !"_

Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia kemudian menarik lengan yoongi menuju tempat semula dimana yang lainnya menunggu , meninggalkan jimin yang diam mematung menyaksikan kekasihnya di bawa pergi oleh anak kecil bertubuh tinggi tepat di depan matanya. Siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan kekasih manisnya ? bahkan jungkook yang masih bocah itu nyatanya suka dekat-dekat dengan yoongi dan mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya. Padahal kan yoongi hanya milik jimin seorang.

Pria berambut merah itu mengacak rambutnya kesal sebentar kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul magnae dan kekasihnya.

" _Jeon Jungkook... akan ku gantung kau di tiang jemuran dorm "_

.

.

.

.

 _Golden Magnae Jungkook_

.

.

.

.

Namjoon, Jhope, V, Jimin, Yoongi, Jungkook dan Jin. Ketujuhnya berangkat meninggalkan Seoul tanah kelahirannya menuju manila untuk melakukan konser disana kemudian dilanjutkan lagi ke jepang untuk promosi single jepang mereka.

Tidak jauh beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya di dorm, Magnae emas kesayangan BTS ini masih dengan terpaksa menyelipkan tubuh tingginya juga wajah tampannya diantara hyung-hyung gilanya. Jadi pengganggu di antara V dan Jhope, Jimin dan Yoongi, atau namjoon dan Jin secara bergantian. Lama-lama jungkook lelah juga _-_-_

.

" _setidaknya beri aku pasangan PD-Nim T_T Sehun EXO atau Joshua SEVENTEEN, atau Woozi SEVENTEEN yang mukanya sedikit mirip dengan Yoongi hyung manis kesayanganku. biar bisa double date bareng Jimin. Kekeke"_

Jungkook tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Kali ini ia dan yang lainnya berada di atas pesawat menuju Jepang. Saking kesepiannya, ia sampai bermimpi indah memiliki seorang kekasih.

" _Jangan bermimpi kookie ah...yang manis itu cuma Yoongi-ku . orang itu boleh mirip tapi tetap saja Yoongiku yang tercantik terputih termanis terpintar terseksi tersemuanyaa. Hahaha"_ sahut Jimin tiba-tiba dari arah samping dengan eyesmile andalannya yang begitu-tampan ( menurut PD-Nim-,-')

Sementara sang golden magnae membulatkan matanya berpikir dalam hati bagaimana hyung pendeknya itu bisa tahu mimpinya. Sulit di percaya. Sekarang jimin sudah seperti PD-nim saja yang bisa membaca pikiran dan menyahut semaunya.

Osaka, Jepang

Konser dan kegiatan penting lainnya sudah berakhir. Hari ini V, Jhope dan jimin kembali berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan melihat keindahan kota yang terkenal dengan bunga sakuranya ini. Tidak mau kalah dengan VHope, jadi jimin berencana mengajak Yoongi-nya juga sekalian berkencan

" _Hyung... kau harus ikut bersamaku_ " teriak jimin di dalam kamar hotel yang hanya dihuni ia dan kekasihnya. ia berjongkook di sudut kamar merogoh saku celana yang beberapa saat lalu ia gunakan.

" _Shireo... aku ingin tidur_!" sahut yoongi dari balik selimut di atas springbed king size kamar itu. seperti yang sudah-sudah, Yoongi lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur dibandingkan berjalan-jalan. berbeda dengan jimin yang hiperaktif dan sangat suka berjalan-jalan.

" _geure.. ayo tidur bersama kalau begitu!_ " balas jimin kemudian berjalan ke arah kekasihnya. ia meletakkan ponsel dan dompetnya di atas meja dan menatap yoongi penuh gairah.

" _Kyaaaa k-kau? Andwae !"_

" _WAE? Lagipula hanya ada kita berdua sekarang. Jadi kita bisa bebas ber-_

" _geure arasso.. aku akan ikut denganmu !"_

Jimin tersenyum membangkitkan tubuhnya dari springbed kamar itu lalu meraih kembali ponsel dan dompetnya di atas meja. Ia memeluk yoongi dari belakang menuntunnya berjalan sampai kedepan pintu

.

" _Yoongi hyung.. di panggil manager hyung tuh"_

panggil jungkook tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan santai mendekati kedua hyungnya, membuat yoongi refleks melepaskan pelukan jimin di tubuh kecilnya. Sementara itu jimin hanya menatapnya pasrah. Padahal ia sudah susah payah membujuk Yoongi untuk ikut dengannya tapi sekarang seseorang datang menghancurkan semuanya

" _oh geure "_ jawab yoongi lalu meninggalkan jimin tanpa berbalik melihatnya. Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya diam membeku menatap bahu kecil kekasihnya perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Semua rencana kencannya yang sudah ia susun rapi di kepalanya buyar seketika sejak kedatangan golden magnae pengganggu itu.

" _Hehehe"_ jungkook menyengir ke arah hyung malang-nya. Memikirkan bagaimana kacaunya perasaan seorang park jimin pendek bantet yang sudah berapa kali ia ganggu quality time-nya bersama yoongi membuatnya sangat ingin tertawa besar

" _KE MARI KAU MAGNAE.. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"_

Jimin berteriak sambil berlari mengejar magnae bertubuh tinggi itu karena entah kenapa cengiran evil yang barusan ia lihat di wajah adik emasnya itu membuat perasaannya makin tidak nyaman. Apalagi ini bukan yang pertama kalinya sang magnae datang mengganggu di saat-saat pentingnya

Sebenarnya Jimin trauma. Terakhir kali ia meninggalkan yoongi dan pergi bersama VHope, ia menemukan kekasih manis kesayangannya di tiduri (?) oleh magnae kecil-kecil cabe rawit itu.

Jimin makin murka hingga wajahnya memerah memikirkan semua kenakalan jungkook. Tidak cukup dengan bully-an, ia bahkan harus menerima pelecehan terhadap hubungan cintanya dengan pacar kesayangannya.

" JEON JONGGUUUKKKKKKK "

.

.

" _jangan pernah berharap menangkapku dengan kaki pendekmu itu hyung. Hahaha"_

BRUG

 _(Bukan jimin yang tertabrak)_

.

.

BRUG

 _(Sumpah bukan jimin)_

.

.

BRUG

 _(itu Golden magnae jungkook)_

 _._

 _._

 _Chu ~_

.

.

T_T

Jimin menangis parah. Tangannya meremas kuat ponsel dan dompet coklat yang selalu setia ia bawa kemanapun. Rasanya seperti ingin mati tapi tidak bisa. Jiwanya terbang kesana kemari lalu masuk ke tubuhnya lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Marah, sakit, menyesal, tidak terima, semua bercampur jadi satu. 'Bunuh jimin sekalian'

Melihat orang yang daritadi dikejarnya terjatuh tidak membuatnya lantas puas dan tertawa kegirangan. Malah sebaliknya karena ternyata adik emasnya itu terjatuh dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang katanya _tercantik terputih termanis terpintar terseksi tersemuanyaa._

Yoongi kekasihnya park jimin.

Yoongi yang sudah kembali dari kamar Manager hyung dan siap mengajak jimin berjalan-jalan seperti rencana semula tapi terjatuh karena di tabrak magnae bertubuh tinggi si pemilik gigi kelinci yang tampan dan imut. Jeon jungkook

Dan disinilah puncak kesabaran seorang park Jimin. kesabaran yang sudah menipis dan habis karena kekasih manis kesayangannya di sentuh untuk kesekian kalinya oleh magnae-nya sendiri.

:'( SHITT ! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU MAGNAE SIALAN !

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini emang nggak ada yang kangen yah dengan FF ini ? /nggak adaT_T

Yakin ? _(ngasah golok-nye PD-Nim-;- )_

Ciee jimin

Kali ini magnae kita tidak ternistakan lagi saudara-saudara. Untung banyak dia /lirik Kookie-,- ecieee yang udah bisa rasain bibir tipis kesukaannya

Eh ini puasa-puasa kok ngomongin bibir sih? Gara-gara Jungkook nih-_-

Yasudahlah. Dul-set-bang-Tann! Anyyeong...

Ingat ! bulan puasa jangan baca rated T teruss... baca noh yang rated M . okey? Ok. Vixx ini error. Jangan di dengerin.

Saya cinta kalian ! muuachhh **


End file.
